


Klangst, Klance, & Sheith. A collection of the holy trinity.

by DemonOfTheWoods (AmericaWasntLost)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, dead shiro, klance, klangst, sadtron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericaWasntLost/pseuds/DemonOfTheWoods
Summary: Eventually a collection of Voltrash





	1. Shiro died at some point

Lance wandered the halls of the castle aimlessly, he felt so numb and useless these past few days. Keith had just returned to them with devastating news.  
Shiro was dead.  
Dead.  
Their fearless leader, who always returned, who always got them out of battle safely.  
Dead.  
He had just seen him not too long ago, strong and solid, he seemed immortal.  
Dead.  
Lance slid down the wall, grasping his hair. How could this have all happened so fast? He wasn’t even sure what had happened. He was in a fog when Keith tearfully broke the news to them. He hadn’t seen Keith since, he’d halfheartedly looked for him with no avail. He almost didn’t want to find him, he didn’t know what to say if he did. He was good at cheering people up, but now was the exact wrong time to be making jokes.  
He slammed his fist onto the floor.  
He felt nothing.  
He pounded his fist over and over again.  
He felt nothing.  
“Fuck!” Lance screamed out into the hall, tears started to pour from his eyes. His voice hoarse, turned to a whisper. “Shiro.. How could you do this to us..”  
Eventually his sobs quieted, though he still heard muffled crying nearby. He looked up and down the hall, he was alone. He noticed a supply closet a little ways down, he opened the door and found Keith crumpled on the floor next to a half full bottle of translucent liquid.  
“Keith?” Lance whispered, closing the door behind him. He crouched next to the red paladin and lightly prodded him.  
Keith lashed out with a fist, hitting him square in the jaw. “Get out of here! Leave me alone!”  
Lance sat next to him, rubbing his aching jaw. It was almost a relief, feeling pain again.  
“Have you been in here this whole time?” Lance’s eyes welled with tears again, unsure if from Shiro’s death or seeing his friend in pain. Both hurt him equally as much.  
“I’m so-” Keith tried to speak, cut off by a shaky gasp. “I’m sorry. I’m-”  
Lance wrapped himself around Keith’s smaller body, gripping him tight. “This isn’t your fault.”  
“It is all my fault.”  
“No, no. It was an accident. He knew the dangers of-”  
“You weren’t there! I was!” Keith curled up tighter, shaking. “I didn’t listen. And he- and then- I couldn’t save him.”  
Lance didn’t know what to say. He stroked Keith’s unruly hair, trying to comfort him. He whispered “it’s okay” over and over, causing Keith to cry out and shake even more.  
Keith rolled onto his back, covering his eyes. “Why couldn’t it have been me? Shiro should still be alive, I should be gone instead.”  
“Be grateful you’re alive,” Lance punched him in the side. “Stupid.”  
“I’m not.” Keith whispered, pushing himself into a sitting position. He took a long swig of the almost glowing liquid, cringing at the taste.  
“What the hell are you drinking, Keith?”  
“Don’t know, don’t care.” Keith pressed the bottle to Lance’s chest, “I just want to forget I exist for a while.”  
Lance eyed it, wondering if underage drinking was still a thing in space. He took a gulp anyways, it burned his throat but made his body buzz. He drank more, until his mind began to fog. He passed it back to Keith who finished it off.  
Keith finally looked at him, his scabbed face was streaked with tears. “I loved him,” he stammered.  
“Me too,” Lance replied.  
“No.. I loved him…” Tears poured down Keith’s face again.  
“Like…?” Lance trailed off.  
“Yes.”  
Lance was a little lost for words, he hadn’t known Keith had felt that way. They all adored and admired Shiro, but not love love. Finally he managed to whisper “Oh.”  
“Want to know a secret?” Keith asked, continuing as Lance nodded. “I really hate being alone.”  
Lance wrapped his arms around Keith. “Me too.”


	2. This house is haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klangst that I kinda forgot about? Sorta Lance soliloquy.

Lance crawled out onto the rooftop, he scanned the night sky with hope. Sometimes he could see a reddish star. he liked to believe it was Keith up in the stars. Finally, he spotted the star and his heart ached with longing. He lifted his hands to the sky, in them he clutched a bouquet of lilies with a single red rose in the center. Symbols of passion, sacrifice, and death. How fitting. The star twinkled, and then disappeared. Tears poured down Lance’s cheeks, just like they had every day since the accident.

Keith was dead.

Every day he watched Lance go about his usual routine. he would sit beside him when he watched tv or was laying in bed. sometimes he could manifest just enough to knock a glass of the table, but every time he tried to touch lance he went right through.   
Lance seemed to know their house was haunted, he liked to think it was Keith, but could never be sure. He would talk to himself sometimes, Keith tried to reply but lance could never hear him. he didn't know how much time had passed since he had died, his death was fairly foggy to him still. He’d thought he was invincible. For the first time, he was wrong. That’s all he knew. Twice a year, Lance would buy flowers and set them in a vase on the table. For one day, he would bring home roses. The other, calla lilies. Keith knew roses meant love, and calla lilies were for funerals. They must be for his and lance’s anniversary, and for his deathiversary. He was particularly sad around those days. This was one of the latter days. Lance sat in the living room; hands folded, expression grim, staring at the bouquet of flowers he’d set on the coffee table. He started to shake and slid his head into his hands. The tears dripped slowly at first, slowly turning into a torrential rain.  
“How could you leave me?” Lance choked, “You and me, together forever. You said that, remember?”  
Keith knelt in front of the couch and touched his forehead to Lance’s the best he could, I’m right here, and I do remember.  
I’m so lost, Keith. I don't even know what the point of life is anymore. I’m a zombie pretending to be human.” Lance hugged his knees to his chest. “Sometimes I tell them I’m doing better. It’s easier than worrying them. It’s easier than admitting I’m a lunatic who talks to himself. It’s never going to be easier, because you aren’t coming back.”   
Keith tried to pound on the table, I’m. Right. Here.   
Lance wiped his tear streaked face and lay back on the couch. “I have so many happy memories of you. I wish we could have created more.”   
Me too.   
“Fighting alongside you and the other paladins all these years, defeating Zarkon. Meeting your parents, man, how you instantly had a twang the second we landed in Texas? That one trip to Cuba where my younger siblings and cousins refused to leave us alone until you read them each their own bedtime story, so we were awake until 4 AM.”   
Keith smiled sadly, he so badly wanted to to be able to comfort Lance. He hated seeing his best friend, his partner, his lover, in pain. He so badly wanted to laugh and have fun with him again.   
“I miss the days at the garrison. I miss poking fun at you, I even miss how you’d throw me to the ground when I really hit a nerve. I just miss you.”   
I miss you so much. Even when you were an ass.   
“We’re a team. There’s no ‘I’ in team, there’s no team if you aren’t here. I need you here.” Lance dissolved into a teary pile of mush again. “I mean, I say Vol, you say?”   
“Vol.. tron?” Keith replied.


End file.
